a. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a miniature tape cartridge which is removably securable in an adaptor for use in a continuous loop tape player.
B. Description of Prior Art
Cartridges of various types have heretofore been provided for storage of a recording tape and for adaptation into a cartridge-type tape player. The cartridge is provided with a front end configuration whereby when inserted into the tape player, it will automatically place the player in operation and cause the tape inside the cartridge to be driven into engagement with a detection means to detect the signals recorded on the tape.
One disadvantage of this type of cartridge is that these cartridges comprise long lengths of tape and therefore the cartridge is relatively large. Also, a large amount of space is required to store the cartridges when not in use. The information stored in such cartridges is normally equivalent to the information stored on a 33 r.p.m. type disc normally used with a record player apparatus. Because of the length of tape and the amount of information stored thereon and also because of the relatively large amount of plastic material utilized in making each of these cartridges, the said cartridge is proving to be somewhat costly.